Freezing: Vibration Episode 7: Spellbound (O.G.’s altered ending)
Episode https://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Spellbound Plot After Satellizer defeated Holly, she thanked Kazuya and the two of them hugged. They then notice Louis being nasty twords Holly for her failure (like in the manga). Satellizer then calls out to Louis, telling him that it’s unforgivable for him to try to cut Kazuya’s arm off. Louis then walked twords them, angerly telling Satellizer that he’s the head of the family and because of that he could whatever he wants. Suddenly Satellizer stabbed Louis on the stomach with her volt weapon. Louis then angerly tries to grab Satellizer, but Satellizer thrust her volt weapon deeper into Louis’ stomach, causing Louis to cough off blood. Satellizer then punched Louis onto the ground. Satellizer then tells Louis the he’s just like his mother, then stomped Louis right were she stabbed him.Satellizer raised her volt weapon up in the air and strikes down twords Louis’ face. Kazuya tries to stop Satellizer, and Holly watches in horror when Louis screamed in agony. Satellizer‘s volt weapon only touched the tip of Loius’ neck. Satellizer then warns Louis the if he ever tries to deal great harm to Kazuya that she will Louis and Holly. Satellizer looked a Kazuya‘s face looking sacred, and Satellizer looking feeling sorry for herself for scareing Kazuya. Later, Violet visits Louis‘ room, finding Louis sitting on his bed all bandaged up on his stomach, looking like he’s seen a ghost and Holly sitting right next to him. The conversation between Violet and Louis is like in the manga, but with Violet being angry and furious with Louis for what he tried to do, wishing that she done along time but couldn’t because of her mother’s orders, and telling Louis that he’s lying to himself for he reasons for doing all those thing he did to Satellizer. Believing that first Satellizer and now Violet hates him Louis said that there’s no such thing as Love. Then all of a sudden Holly slapped Louis on the face real hard and grabbed him on the neck of his shirt as she tells him that he said such a thing because he’s selfish. Holly tells Louis that she wanted a limiter who would love her and fill the emptiness in heart. She then asked Louis why she partnered up with someone selfish like Louis himself who used her for his personal gain as she sheads tears and goes down on her knees as she cries on the bed. Violet then tells Louis that she’ll deliver the message from Satellizer to Mr. L Bridget, and that he shound vocus his love towords someone who truly loves him as she leaves to see her father who would soon arrive. Louis looks at Holly, remembering how happy Holly was with him (the same flashbacks from the original ending). Seeing Holly crying in tears made Louis realize what he’s been doing all these years. At the L Bridget airplane Satellizer apologized to Kazuya for scaring him, but told him that she did what she had to do to protect him and for her need for justice. Kazuya then hugs Satellizer, telling her that he understands and was just afraid that Satellizer would lose herself. Satellizer then cries and hugs back. Shorter Version While Louis angerly walks towards Kazuya and Satellizer, Kazuya uses his freezing to stop Louis in his tracks. Then Satellizer steps in and delivers a fatal attack on Louis that almost killed him. The scare Louis received from Satellizer's attack goes from his left shoulder to his bottom right stomach. It also serves as a reminder to Louis of Satellizer's hatred for Louis himself, and for his wrong doings. Another idea is for Violet notice the incident thanks to the video cameras, and then banish Louis from the family name, and for Violet to be the head of the family now! To the makers of this episode If you ever plan on rereleaseing Freezing Season 2, I don’t mind you using my ideas from this page if that ever happens (or to anyone who planes to make a novel version of “Freezing”). I won’t sue you or anything.Category:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Alternate Endings Category:Endings Category:Freezing Category:Freezing anime Category:Anime episode Category:Remakes